A Love That Will Last
by Together with the Sundown
Summary: So he wasn't popular... okay so that's an understatement- he's a loser. And yet he's still looking for the one girl who sees him as something more to get him through the hell of geekdom.
1. Crush

_A __**Love**__ That Will __**Last  
**__**Crush  
**__**SorasKey**_

"So how's Yuna?" Axel pushed back his spiky, flame-red hair as we stared out into the sunset.

"Ask Tidus."

"Aerith?"

"Ask Zack."

"Tifa?"

"Ask Cloud."

"Rikku?"

"Pretty sure she moved."

"Oh man, sorry, Roku," I understand, I mean Axel; I'm lame with the ladies.

"It's fine. They just weren't 'the one'. I just have to be patient," My mom always tells me to not get worked up over little things like that anyways… Call me a momma's boy, but your mom's always right, isn't she? Yes, yes she is.

"That's the spirit. Don't you think, Xion?" My gaze turned from Axel to the quiet raven haired girl beside me who was gazing dreamily off pass the tower.

This was how it's always been. Ever since we were little, we'd come up here and watch the sunset. The large clock tower had the best view in town. I'd say the only thing that's changed about our visits up here since we were ten is that Axel had gotten way cooler and Xion wasn't the tomboy she used to be.

"He's right, Roku. Hey, you want some ice cream?" Always the supportive friend that had the ice cream. She didn't really need to ask anymore. Like two teenage boys would say no. And so we grabbed the sticks from her hand and began devouring the cold treat.

"I just want to find that one girl, ya know? The one that makes my heart just..." I craned my head to look below us before dropping my ice cream stick.

"You're an oddball, ya know that? Why not just do what you're best friend right here does," Axel pointed to himself, "Mess around a bit. No need to be so serious little dude, you're sixteen."

"Axel, if you haven't noticed, I'm definitely not the type to mess around," I pushed my glasses up my nose, "Besides... I need to know that someone cares about me as much as I care about them."

"We care about you, Roku," Xion smiled shyly and leaned her head on my shoulder, "Without us, moments like this would only come once in a lifetime," I looked out to the setting sun.

Yeah, this blissful, amazing moment was something that would be rare for most. For us, this was the life.

-O_O-

The next morning I got up bright and early. Yet another great day in school and, unlike Axel, I actually enjoyed it. Maybe that was why everyone thought I was a geek, the good grades and everything. Being in band probably didn't help the cause either, but I was okay with being a geek. Sometimes…

"Morning, sunshine!" Axel slapped me on the back when I caught up with him and Xion at the school gates. At least they were there for me.

"Hey, Axel, Xion." I nodded to them both, adjusting my bag that was striking a weird spot on my shoulder.

"I see you're wearing the clothes we picked out for you," Xion spoke up, causing me to look down at myself. I was wearing a white t-shirt, a burnt orange plaid button-up shirt over top, and khaki colored cargo shorts, "But I don't remember pairing it with those shorts," she frowned. Ya see, over the summer, they took me on a huge shopping spree, insisting my clothes were the reason I couldn't get a girlfriend. But I just couldn't stand those damn baggy jeans.

"I'm sorry I don't have Aku's style," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Or good looks," he winked at a group of passing girls, who sighed and ran off giggling and blushing.

"Let's just go. I don't want to be late," even if it wasn't the first day of school, I refused being late. Another wonderful trait of mine that was labeled 'dorky' for some reason. So what if I didn't want detention? I had better things to do, such as:

1) Marching band

2) Academic team practice after school

"Whatever, Roku," Axel sighed, slinging an arm lazily around my shoulders, Xion mirrored him on the other side.

Almost as soon as we entered the school, Axel ran off claiming he had a 'meeting' and Xion went to her locker which was pretty much the furthest one possible from mine. What I go through daily is ridiculous. I had to shove through all the football players, cheerleaders, and gossips to make it to my locker.

"Hi, _Roxas_," One of the girls taunted, I knew they weren't being nice. She was on school newspaper, just wanting a story of how 'the geek tripped over the jock's foot'. I just kept my gaze straight, heading right to my locker, opening it up and getting the needed books. I had pre-calc first. Easy… well, for me. I filled my bag and walked down the loud and talkative hallways before getting to class.

And as usual I was the first one there. This was prime reading time. I pushed my slim glasses further up my nose before settling down in my seat with _Crime and Punishment_.

-O_0-

"What's _your_ name?!" A rather loud voice interrupted another reading session of mine before physics. I looked up to see a familiar face. He was dressed in his usual black t-shirt, green vest, and camouflage shorts. I guess he was my lab partner this year. I would've known this earlier in the week but he had failed to show up until now.

"Hayner, we've known each other since kindergarten."

"Oh yea. Hey, Roxas. Sorry, I didn't want people getting the wrong image of me."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Here, we're supposed to be doing this," he handed me a worksheet and set his head down, ready for sleep.

It didn't take long at all to finish this. It was just a review from the first few days of school.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. Art was held back," I looked up to find the source of the soft voice. It didn't take long for my eyes to meet with the back of a beautiful blonde's head. I wasn't lucky enough to meet her eyes until she took her seat and glanced around the room. Her eyes were so blue, but as soon as she looked, she stopped. I took this as my chance to take in the full effect of her appearance. She was wearing a dark blue and white striped cami and dark skinny jeans. She had some jewelry on too, but I was clueless in that department. It was best I stuck with the basics. I just watched as she pulled her highlighted hair up into a ponytail with a ribbon.

There was something familiar about her. I knew her from this class and a few others, but didn't really notice her until today. Maybe it was because of the previous crushes I've had. Love is blinding, isn't it? At least high school crushes are.

But that wasn't why she was familiar.

Then she laughed and twirled the few ringlets that weren't pulled up. She was having fun not being quiet (not that the rest of the classroom was) and continued to talk to the redhead beside her.

"Hot, isn't she?" I looked over to notice Hayner had arisen from his slumber, "I bet she looks even better in the new uniforms," I'm sure he meant that suggestively because he followed up by winking in her direction, causing her to blush and turn around again, catching my eyes on her way back to her conversation. Cute.

At least I realized why she was familiar.

-O_o-

"She's a cheerleader?" Axel asked, taken aback by my latest interest.

"Yes," I averted my gaze to Xion in search of an opinion from her, but she was humming quietly to herself not appearing to hear the whole conversation. Was it just me, or did she seem sad? I think she mentioned something about a test coming up. That must've been it.

"Dude, she's way out of your league, got it memorized?" he tapped his forehead and smirked.

"I haven't even talked to her yet, how do you know?" I said, standing up. We were outside underneath one of the numerous trees. I was thankful there was a commons to hang out on for lunch.

"Just don't be surprised when she isn't who you're imagining her to be. Cheerleaders can be harsh," He didn't know her. Not that I really did, but I think she was different.

"Well she can't be that bad... there's just something about her," I looked off into the distance.

"Well I mean you know how the other cheerleaders treat you," anger was overhanging Xion's voice…

"Maybe she's-" Axel cut me off.

"Let's go, kiddies," he changed the subject, walking back towards the school and giving Xion a look that I couldn't exactly decipher.

I just followed in silence not giving the look a second thought. The blonde cheerleader never leaving my mind, I was hoping she was different then those leeches she was hanging out with.

* * *

SorasKey here! This is the first chapter of the fanfiction that myself, chibixbabe, and iheartmooses. have been working on just for you readers! I wrote this first chapter and it was revised to the max by both co-authors into this great final product. So I hope you guys like it and want more, so review to let us know.

This story is pretty straightforward so far, but if you have any questions, be sure to ask in a review :)

Chapter Title: Crush by David Archuleta


	2. When I Get Home, You're So Dead

_A __**Love**__ That Will __**Last  
**_**_When I Get Home, You're So Dead  
__chibixbabe_**

"Roxas?" a familiar voice called to me.

"..."

"Roxas, I know you hear me. Stop being a baby," Xion picked the lock on my bedroom door and pushed it open.

"Noooo!" I whined at her as she made her way through my recently cleaned bedroom.

"We have to get to practice, no sleepy time."

"I'm tired," I pulled the warm, down-feather blanket over my head and threw my pillow over my head.

"Yeah, well Nomura waits for no one. Let's get to band _before_ he makes us do basics for an hour."

"Beh," I tightened the blanket around me.

"Get up!" She threw herself onto the bed and sat on me.

"No!" the tiny, raven haired girl bounced on my back making my whole bed shake. I really hated it when she did that.

"Now!" My back was crackling under her fierce attempt to shake me out.

"Fine," I pushed myself up causing her to slide onto the floor with a loud thud.

"I'll be waiting in the living room when you're ready," she pushed her short black hair behind her ear and composed herself, her smile returning. I stood up and walked to my dresser, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Changing quickly, I looked at the clock to check the time; 4:30. We still had time before practice which was at five but Xion has always been a stickler about getting to practice early. Early is on time, on time is late. A phrase our director, Mr. Nomura, never let us forget; especially for those who were late to practice. I pulled a Destiny Kingdom University hoodie over my spiky head and trotted to the kitchen to grab a bottle water before following Xion to her car. She pulled out of my driveway and began the drive to the school.

"So have you still set your heart on this Namine girl?" Xion spoke up.

"It's just a thought... don't worry I won't fall to hard for this one."

"It's not how hard you fall for them... it's how fast you fall for them," she said quietly.

"You make it seem like I've liked a lot of girls!" I looked at her offended.

"Yuna, Aerith, Tifa, Rikku, Lenne, Lulu, Garnet, and how could I forget Paine!? Paine, now that one was a shocker," she chuckled to herself, "You tried to convince us of her inner beauty, remember? That was, of course, before she dumped a tray of-," my irritation caused me to cut her off.

"I get it, I've 'fallen' for a lot of girls," I used air quotes, "I just have a feeling about this one."

"You've had a_ feeling_ about several girls. I'm sorry Roku but, I'm having a hard time trying to believe that you're serious."

"But-," she stopped me.

"And worst of all she's probably even more so out of your league then those other girls were."

"I know, Xion, but-," once again she cut me off.

"You have a feeling," she paused momentarily, "I just hate watching you get hurt because you fall so fast. Roku, you're my best friend ya know?"

"Xion..." we pulled into a spot right in front of the side band room door.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late," she cut the engine and hopped out of the car.

"I hope you know I am taking into consideration everything you're saying..." and with that we walked into band in silence.

~0~o~0~

I stared at the board with intensity, partially hoping that Axel was willing to give up and just admit I won the game.

"I will not lose to you!" he stood angrily and flipped the board into the lush green grass in the courtyard of our school.

"Axel... it's chess. Calm down."

"I will not calm down!" he began to relax and started to mess around with me, "You need to calm down..." He gave one last look at the destroyed chess board that was now scattered in the grass. "Dammit…"

"Pyro."

"Geek."

"Gay."

"You wish," I rolled my eyes at him and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose before I started pick up the pieces from the game and place them in the box. Reaching out to the white queen, a tiny, delicate hand reached out for it at the same time.

"I'm guessing you're going to be needing this," I looked up to see a blonde... no _**the**_ blonde, hunched over and handing the white queen to me.

"Uh... t-thanks..." I grabbed from her hand, barely brushing her fingertips as she passed it on. I was shocked to see her looking at me. Even talking to me was a shock. Her friends never even would've looked twice if this would happen, let alone help me.

"Not too many people play around here," she smiled and my heart fluttered out of pace, "It's like a lost art."

"Uh...y-yeah it is-," Axel walked up behind me, yanking me to my feet.

"Namine," he spoke loudly startling her as her pupils grew wide at the taller imposing man, "Nice to finally meet you."

"You're Axel... right? I think Selphie and her friends told me about you," she smiled.

"All bad I hope," I could hear Axel's mischievous grin in the way he was talking.

"I thought you'd say that," she chuckled and pushed her hair behind her left ear," Selphie said you would try to flirt with me as well," her eyes were confident in her stare at Axel, though a slight blush was appearing.

"And is it working?" I started to get irritated with Axel, as he was distracting her from me. I could have done something... okay maybe I would have stuttered and fumbled over every word I was saying...but that is technically something right?

"Not really," she giggled again, her eyes were fixated on Axel, "So do you need any help here?" she seemed to be directing the question at him because her blue eyes were fixated on him, but then she turned to me and raised her eyebrows in question. What was she talking about again? Oh yea… the chess pieces.

"Uh... You mean me? Ummm, no I think... I, ummm, am good," I smirked at her and threw myself to the ground as to avoid her gaze upon my face, that was growing red. Needless to say, I got nervous easily.

"Alright, well Axel, see ya around," she began to walk away and my heart sank because she didn't even ask my name, "Oh yeah, see you too, Roxas." …She knew my name.

"Bye, Namine," I said happily though my face was still down, in search of missing pawns. When she walked away Axel plopped down next to me and leaned back.

"Smooth move there Roku," he chuckled.

"Shut up... man whore," I angrily tossed the different pawns into the box.

"Well, she didn't fall for the old Axel... maybe she isn't like the rest of them," I shot him a glare, "She's pretty, I give you that much. But, I mean, if she doesn't go for this," he gestured towards himself, "then you've got no chance." He tended to get me pissed enough to actually throttle his throat. At least attempt to.

~0~o~0~

**_Namine's POV_**

"So I saw you talking to Axel, Namine," a perky voice penetrated my thoughts as I wandered away from the courtyard of the school. Oh yes, Axel. He seemed to be the only 'popular guy' I didn't shy away from. I could actually talk to him, not that I was extremely thrilled by said fact.

"Hey Selph," I threw a quick smile at her.

"You thinking about going at it with him?" My eyes popped out at her, stunned.

"What?!" she elbowed me in the side.

"Hello, I saw that look you gave him! And I mean he's like a frickin' god, how could you not be going after him?" Oh the thoughts my friends put in my head…

"Uh, no. I was just helping the kid in the glasses pick up something he dropped," she chuckled.

"Probably one of his brains," I cocked my head at her, "He's such a geek. I mean he's liked almost all of the squad, except for moi, and they all turned him down. Hello, 'when will you get the freaking hint?' Right? Don't be too nice to him, or he'll come after you too!" Being popular was tough sometimes; At least with a girl like Selphie at your side.

"I've never even spoken to him until today," I looked past her at the blonde boy who was attacking his flame haired friend.

"I'm just saying," she sang into my ear as she pulled at my hand, "His friend Axel on the other hand, yum."

"The redheaded pig? The one who's 'been with' half the girls in school? Yeah I'd rather not," I giggled, "Though he is funny," she followed my stare off towards the boys.

"Yeah, funny is how it starts, then you see him with his shirt off and-"

"Ew, T-M-I. I know you like him but, gross," I shuddered at the thoughts that were probably going through her head.

"He doesn't date though," she continued past her dirty thoughts, "It's because he 'doesn't have time for me'. Like what the hell does that mean?" she was ranting to herself, whilst checking her newly manicured nails.

"So why is it that Roxas is on the 'don't talk to' list? Other than for getting shut down by the others." I switched the subject back to the blonde boy.

"Total band geek _and_ he's in bunch of other stuff including all honors and AP courses," she chuckled, "His wittle geeky bwain must be stuffed."

"Wait, all honors?" I thought about it for a second, "I thought I'd seen him before, he's in my Honors Physics Class." He must've been that kid sitting next to that flirt. I can't remember his name.

"Nami, watch yourself around that kid. You can do so much better." She made it sound like he was a 'bad boy'. I mean, he was just in band.

"Sure, and Axel's just a dreamboat in comparison," I laughed but something about the blonde kid in glasses just made me curious to get to know him; Though that may be harder than it sounds considering my strict group of friends.

* * *

Hi,  
So I hope you enjoyed that nice second chapter. Collabs are my fav and since I'm an old hat at collabs, I'm enjoying this- thoroughly :)  
Be nice with reviews please. We're trying to make this whole thing work  
Thanks.

:3 chibi

Chapter Title: When I Get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade


	3. Untouched

_A __**Love**__ That Will __**Last**_  
**Untouched  
_iheartmooses._**

_**Namine's POV**_

I moved onto Physics, all the while thinking about how judgmental my friends could be. I mean, I don't know the kid or anything, but what if he's nice? Just because he's, you know... not very popular, or athletic.... and he's in band.... and yeah, he's socially inept, on the academic team, and plays chess, but is that _any _reason to judge him?

Oh, well now that I think about it... that's probably all my friends see when they look at him. Selphie said I should stay away from him, but that's still no reason to.

I hate the rules of conformity. Just because he skips to the beat of his own drum, people like Selphie think he just doesn't 'fit in'.

As I continued thinking, I silently took my seat and opened up my notebook to the first blank page available. I was just beginning to copy the notes off of the board when I heard the obnoxious sound of metal hitting the floor. I rolled my eyes as I saw (what's his name again?) over dramatically slump into the seat next to mine and proceed to repeatedly teeter on the back two legs of the chair, whilst timing when he'd crash the front two legs to the floor like a 7th grader.

How I managed to miss this kid's undoubtedly ostentatious entrance baffles me.

I rolled my eyes again as I returned to my work, only to be interrupted again.

"Hey there," the guy said to me, a clear attempt to flirt. Here we go again, just another guy trying to get my attention.

"Um... hi," I said, not looking up. "I don't think I ever caught your name... ?" I asked just to be polite as I turned in his direction slightly. Despite being a cheerleader, I wanted to be nice, not be just another living stereotype.

"It's Hayner. Naminé, correct?" He answered.

"Yes," I said quietly, glancing back to the board. I knew he knew my name; this was just one of his strategies.

"Well, anyway," he said after a moment of silence. "Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe get some ice cream?" He smirked, doing his best to look mysterious and a sweetie pie at the same time. I enjoyed his effort, though not needed. I wasn't exactly _interested_.

"I, uhh... I just learned your name about a minute ago," I said, trying to let him down lightly.

"So?" he said, not hindered in the least, "We could get to know each other." He leaned closer, it was so obvious he just wanted to make-out. His semi-sweet persona fading away.

This guy certainly has some nerve. "I, umm..," I said, unable to come up with a rational response to something like that.

"So, whaddaya say?" He started to seem anxious. I snuck a glance at the blonde haired boy he left at his own table.

"It looks like your partner needs you for something," I made up, turning again to copy some more notes.

"But–" he said, ever the persistent one.

"Look," I said as I turned to him, giving him a polite smile so that this wouldn't sound so mean, "Class is about to start and I need to concentrate. Some other time?" I hoped he didn't catch that last part and go away. If I could've just stuck with my feelings, then this wouldn't have happened.

"See ya later, Naminé." He winked before walking back to his seat. I don't think he was giving up.

And, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that period, I returned to my work.

x-x

_**Roxas' POV**_

THE NEXT PERIOD

"Do you wanna know something, Roxas?" Axel said in a huff from beside me.

"Not really," I said sarcastically, not really wanting to hear his crack at my lack of athleticism.

"_You_," he said, emphasizing the word, "are like an unwanted case of genital herpes on the vagina of this team," he snickered at his raunchy joke.

"Well, I feel _honored_ to be considered your favorite anatomic portion of the body." I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me," I pretended to wipe a tear out of the corner of my eye as I spoke.

"Oh, ha ha ha," he said (sarcastically – as per usual) as he effortlessly returned the volleyball over the net to the girl's side, "You're pretty funny."

I would have made some sort of comment to that, had the ball not made contact with the unprotected side of my head. It hit with so much force that it automatically knocked me to the ground and slammed my head against the cold, hard, gym floor.

Before now, I had thought that moments like these were only reserved for pointless TV shows that try and teach you lessons about life. Heck, before this, I didn't even know it was physically _possible_ to have a volleyball hurt you this much... but apparently it's _very_ possible.

"Ahh...," I winced in pain as I applied pressure to the point of impact. I tried to pull myself back up into a sitting position, only to fall back down onto the floor again. I hope I didn't have a concussion, then I wouldn't be able to march.

Not that it'd matter to Mr. Nomura a.k.a. Devil Director.

"Oh my god!" I heard a voice from the other side of the net, "Are you okay?!"

My muffled brain activity couldn't figure out who amongst the girls on the other team said that. All I knew was that it hurt. Bad.

I felt people rush to my side, but I couldn't tell who. I was too busy groaning in pain. I wasn't really concerned, though; it was probably only Axel and our P.E. teacher, Mr. Mastriani. I'd be willing to bet any amount of money that no one else cared in the least what had happened to me.

Of course, if I had made a bet, I would have just lost all of my money.

"Axel, get him to the nurse – pronto," Mr. Mastriani said, authority lacing his tone.

As Axel flung my left arm around the back of his neck in an effort to get me up, I opened my eyes to see what was going on around me. At first, everything was blurry. But, when the buzzing fog finally lifted, I saw something that I never (even in my wildest dreams) thought I'd see. I was staring into the concerned eyes of the beautiful blonde cheerleader. I didn't even know she was in my class.

Thank god I actually had a valid reason to not be making conversation right now. If I _didn't_ have that excuse, then I'm pretty sure I could hold up my half of the discussion about as well as a soggy piece of bacon can hold up an anvil.

Once again she was put in the position of trying to help me. But did I hear concern in her voice? Did she actually care? …Or was it just pity?

Was _she_ the one that hit me? Is that why she cared so much? Oh, that's kind of embarrassing. The girl of my dreams just killed me in gym class with a volley ball.

The pain in my head took over my thoughts once again as I was being forced to move by Axel.

"Are you alright?!" she said frantically. Then, without even bothering to hear my answer, she turned back to Mr. Mastriani, "Can I go with them?! I should go with them. I _caused_ this, after all!"

"Sorry kid," he said to her, "I think Axel's got it."

"That's right, sweet cheeks," Axel winked at her jokingly before adding, "Leave this to the _big_ boy."

"Really?" Namine said, a sly smile planted on her face in the presence of Axel's joking manner, "That's not what Selphie told me...."

Axel just laughed at this little comment before he started helping me to the nurse's office. Right before we exited the gym, he yelled to her over his shoulder – "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself, then!"

I'm sure that sentence can be interpreted several different ways.

------------

Chapter Title: Untouched by The Veronicas


	4. Careful

_A _**_Love _**_That Will _**Last**_.  
**Careful**  
**SorasKey**_

"Thanks." I said as Xion handed me a Tylenol with my ice cream. We were currently at her house after band practice.

"No problem. Is your head any better?" It turned out I didn't have a concussion. I just had to put up with a headache all day.

"A little, but--" The sound of the door opening and slamming interrupted me. Not helping the headache, Axel.

"Why are you two always early?" Axel said as he walked over to join me on the couch.

"We're not. You're just late." I responded. I watched as Xion offered Axel ice cream in silence, taking in every second.

"So you two ready for Friday's game? I hear it's gonna be a good one." Axel said, taking another bite.

"Sure am! We're gonna rock our show this year." Xion said enthusiastically.

"And I bet you're excited to see Naminé in the new uniform, eh? I know I am." Axel nudged me.

"You sound like Hayner." I thought out loud.

"That little attitude problem? What's he got to do with anything?" Axel asked, putting his feet on the coffee table. I thought how to explain this best as I watched Xion scold him.

"He's been flirting with Naminé." Simple as that. Xion groaned in annoyance as Axel chuckled. I ignored them and continued to explain the situation. "—And she's been responding to said flirting." I finished.

"Not necessarily. She _could _be acting nice."

"Yeah, totally," Xion rolled her eyes shifting to glare at Axel and I nodded to agree with that part, "And maybe she's being a total hoe-bag."

"Hey!" I nudged her and she just shrugged and leaned back.

"You just have to show her how awesome you are." He stood up, gesturing to himself. "Be a man, like yours truly."

"So _that's _what you are..." Xion said, feigning a thoughtful expression. "And stop telling him to show off!"

"Oh, but he should." He looked back to me, "Got it memorized?"

"Not quite." I smirked.

"Impress her!"

"You two are idiots." Xion sighed.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, little missy." Axel snapped causing Xion to snort.

"Pop, anyone?" She walked towards the kitchen. We just nodded. I noticed Axel's expression turn to something I couldn't decipher in her direction before turning back to me.

"Like I said, impress her. Make her look at you and thing 'Wow, I want to do that kid'."

"Because that's what I want her to think." I said sarcastically, pushing up my glasses. "Even if I wanted to show off, or even look normal around her, I can't! Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong. He was talking about my love life, Aku."

"Stop talking all smart." I looked to Xion, who returned to the living room, and we shared one of those looks of agreement. Axel wasn't the smartest. "Just be cool." He smirked. "Well… since that's impossible for a geek like you- just be Roku."

"Whatever, Aku." I noticed a chess board lying out on the coffee table. "Care for a re-match?" I couldn't take anymore of his 'advice'.

-O_O-

Today is Thursday. Tomorrow's the big game. Today I am wearing a red and white striped polo and khaki shorts. Tomorrow I will be wearing my marching band t-shirt and basketball shorts. Today I am going to talk to Naminé…

"Hey, Naminé, what's up? No... too casual. Hello, Naminé, how are you today? No, too formal. Yo, Nam, what up? No, too… not me. Gah, I'm an idiot!" I ran my hand through my golden spikes.

"You got that right, chickenwuss."

"Hello, Seifer." Right, I could talk to the school bully, but not a little blonde girl.

"How's my favorite loser to beat?" he chuckled and pulled at his vest.

"Just fabulous Seifer." I attempted to step past him. "Well, big guy, I have a thing called class and I would like to go to it."

"That's nice, _geek_, but I need you to do something for me before I let you go."

"And what might this be Seifer?" I glanced at the clock impatiently hoping to get to class on time. I was hoping my sarcasm wasn't going to make this any worse. I tended to go overboard with it while talking to this guy.

"I have a paper that's due Tuesday in English. _Pride and Prejudice_. Make it three pages and pretty." He clicked his fingers at me. "Now, get out of here. I won't beat your geeky face in for the next three weeks if my paper's done early too." Then he turned to wash his hands after waving me off.

I didn't have any second thoughts as I bolted out of the restroom. Maybe I'd have this much luck in conversing with Naminé. And I mean not getting my face punched in.

-O_O-

Before I knew it I was sitting in physics reading before class started, as usual. I turned my head up at the sounds of a chair being pulled out and back in.

It was Naminé. We were the only ones here. This was my chance.

I slowly stood up and began walking in her direction. Today her ribbon was purple. I like purple.

"Ahh!" My foot caught on the chair next to mine and I was falling through the air towards the ground. The cold linoleum met with my face in a crash. My hands were probably all scratched now after that failed attempt at catching myself. I suppose fate wanted my face to be smashed at some point today.

I just laid there wondering if she even heard me since I didn't hear her getting up. After the gym incident I would expect at least that. But maybe I was just hoping for too much.

"Are you okay?" Her voice chimed. Maybe she didn't forget me. I looked up to see her turned in her chair. Her red-haired friend was here now. No wonder she didn't get up.

Then the bell rang and students began flooding in. I scraped myself off the floor before I could be trampled and went to my seat.

Way to go and embarrass yourself in front of her. Again. Why did I have to listen to Axel? I probably wouldn't have impressed her anyways.

And so I sat and watched as Hayner flirted with her all period. She just smiled.

I needed to step it up.

-O_O-

I was thankful I didn't have gym today as I walked out onto the fresh lawn, taking in the sunshine. On days like this, my study hall would be moved outside.

I walked over to the usual tree Xion, Axel, and I hang out at and took a seat under its shade. I pulled out a notebook and began going over notes for the government test next week. One could never wait too long to study.

"Ready!" I heard the voices of the cheerleaders practicing. I forgot they practiced out here whenever they could. Apparently they were ranked pretty high at their competitions.

And being a teenage boy I had to glance up to see what kind of dangerous stunt they were doing next.

I immediately recognized the red-haired girl and a brunette out front doing some kind of flips and a couple groups of girls behind them. Then they tossed up a few of the girls and they did some neat looking balancing act. I knew I couldn't stay up that high for that long. My gaze continued upward to the blonde girl in front that was still airborne.

It was Naminé. I watched as her hair flipped around her face as she turned rapidly on the way down. That was impressive. Too bad I had no clue what it was they were even doing.

And so study hall continued and my government notes lay forgotten beside me as I watched the cheerleaders practice. I felt like such a creep, but my eyes were on Naminé the whole time, so it's not like I was completely strange. I was just observing my crush do what she loved. What was so bad about that?

Maybe I could even say she was amazing on the way inside. No, I'd end up tripping or something. I can't seem to be around her without looking like a complete freak.

She was just so intoxicating.

Axel, noticing my gawking, shoved me pretty hard. I didn't even notice him and Xion join me under the tree. I must've really been out of it.

"Go talk to her, they have a break now." It was then that I noticed some of them dispersing to go mingle amongst the other students, all popular jocks, of the common area.

"Axel…"

"Go."

"Axel, I can't possibly talk to her when she's surrounded by that blood-sucking mob of friends of hers." Her group of cheerleading friends had congregated around her and I could see even Hayner had some sense to keep his distance from the gaggle of teenage girls.

"Well, whose fault is it that you've asked half of them out?" he inquired as the group, still talking, walked towards our tree and he leaped up.

"Axel!" Selphie sang his name before stopping in front of him to slither (and, yes, I mean slither) her arms around his waist. "How's my big man doing?"

"Just great."

"Aww, you hanging with the socially impaired? How nice of you." she glared specifically at me, but Xion took it to offense as well.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Xion, I wasn't talking about you, dear, I was talking about the blonde mess over there."

"Okay- _excuse_ me?" Xion wasn't going to let anyone hurt me. She was like my defender, my female knight in shining armor.

"I see you've joined Axel in helping those less fortunate than me." It was obvious she wasn't going to take a stab at Xion for she knew there would be consequences.

Xion wasn't necessarily the most popular girl but she was pretty well known. She had an older brother who was captain of the football, basketball, and soccer teams. And a sister [that graduated] who was the student council president and fastest track runner to attend this school. Obviously, this brought Xion pretty high on the totem pole and Selphie was smart enough to keep away from the sister of two the most legendary people to pass through our high school doors.

Me… well, not so much.

"Selphie, back off."

"Whatever." She wrapped her arms around Axel's neck and pulled him to her lips full force.

Rape?

Na…

Maybe…

"Bye Selphie." He smiled down at her as she and her friends danced away. "Oh, and Naminé too." The blonde beauty paused and turned to Axel, catching my eye in the motion.

"Bye Axel." She giggled and turned to me. "See you at the game tomorrow." Then she practically glided to Selphie's side as Axel nudged me.

"I don't think that last part was to me, eh, Roku?"

I just turned away with a smirk, hoping I wasn't blushing. That happened on occasion.

I'll see you too, gorgeous.

Now if only I could say that out loud.

* * *

So this chapter comes back to Roxas being head over heels for Namine and ending up as a total dork. Isn't he smooth though? I mean internally...Anyways, this chapter is pretty straightforward so I don't have much to say about it other than I (**SorasKey**) wrote it.

I hope you guys liked it. Be sure to drop off a review before leaving :)

Chapter title: Careful by Paramore


End file.
